Misunderstood
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Ia tahu yang ia cari. Walaupun orang lain tak mengerti dan tak mau memahami.


**Misunderstood**

**Disclaimer:** Milik J. K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Very Short One-shot dan OoC.

-::-

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Misunderstood © Putra Penipu**

-::-

Tak banyak orang yang mengerti, tak banyak orang yang memahami. Tetapi bukan pengertian dan pemahaman dari orang lain atas dirinya yang ia cari.

Perang penyihir membuka matanya. Bergabung dengan pihak Voldemort bukanlah yang ia, Draco Malfoy, inginkan. Karena pada akhirnya, Voldemort tak lebih dari sekedar penyihir gila yang takut akan kematian. Penyihir gila yang mengagungkan kemurnian darah, tetapi di dalam nadinya hanya mengalir darah campuran. Menurutnya, ini sungguh irasional, jika boleh ia katakan.

Tak banyak orang yang mengerti. Dipandang dari luar, keluarganya – Malfoy – hanyalah sekumpulan sosok-sosok dingin tanpa ekspresi, yang hanya peduli pada diri mereka sendiri. Sebelumnya, ayahnya memang pengikut setia sang Pangeran Kegelapan dan dirinya hanyalah bocah laki-laki pengadu yang bersembunyi di balik kuasa ayahnya. Tetapi semua itu tak lagi ada, semua itu telah sirna.

Draco Malfoy menepis semuanya. Terlebih lagi, keluarganya, tidak seperti yang orang lain kira. Jauh dari yang selama ini mereka duga. Ayahnya, bukanlah pria berhati beku yang tak memikirkan keluarganya. Ibunya, tidak seperti saudari kandungnya yang mendukung Voldemort, begitu setia hingga kewarasannya sendiri membentuk sebuah tanda tanya, begitulah Draco Malfoy menilai bibinya, dan dirinya bukan lagi anak laki-laki yang manja.

Baginya, keluarga adalah yang utama. Terlebih lagi, saat ia berada di bawah tekanan karena Voldemort mengancam akan membunuh kedua orang tuanya, jika ia gagal melaksanakan tugas sebagai Pelahap Maut muda, yaitu, membunuh penyihir tua yang menjadi ancaman bagi sang Pangeran Kegelapan, Dumbledore.

Ia tetaplah mempunyai rasa takut dalam dirinya. Ia bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang dengan mudah merapal mantra, _Avada Kedavra_. Ia bukan bibinya yang setia tanpa cela. Ia bukan Voldemort yang gila. Ia... Draco Malfoy, seorang yang menginginkan masa depan untuk dirinya, untuk keluarganya.

Tak ada orang lain sebaik dirinya yang memahami keluarganya. Untuknya, keluarga yang ia punya seperti bintang-bintang di langit malam, sebagai penerang jalannya dalam kelam. Seperti serigala di alam liar; penyendiri, sulit dipahami, tetapi dapat berubah menjadi kejam saat anggota keluarganya terancam.

Keluarga adalah hartanya, keluarga adalah penopangnya. Saling menolong tanpa pamrih, selalu berjuang bersama-sama tanpa letih.

_Malfoy akan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan_. Tandasnya, dan seperti itulah yang pernah dikatakan ayahnya, yang tetap tertanam di relung hati hingga saat ini.

Tetapi tak banyak orang lain yang mengerti. Karena itulah, banyak orang di luar sana, yang menilai dirinya sebagai pribadi yang licik dan ambisius. Lalu, dalam naungan Slytherin ia terbius.

Sayangnya, tak banyak orang lain yang memahami. Karena bagi kebanyakan orang, kemampuannya untuk mencari celah di setiap kesempatan dalam kesempitan adalah tindakan yang licik, tetapi dirinya sendiri lebih memilih untuk menganggapnya sebagai tindakan yang cerdik. Tekad kuat yang ia punya untuk meraih keinginannya, dipandang sebagai suatu hal yang tidak sesuai dengan porsinya, terlalu ambisius. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk menganggap dirinya sebagai pribadi yang serius. Tak main-main dengan suatu hal yang ia beri perhatian khusus.

Lalu, asrama kebanggaannya, Slytherin, memuluskan jalannya. Baginya, seorang Slytherin pastilah istimewa. Ia mempunyai kecerdasan yang dimiliki Ravenclaw, keberanian yang dibanggakan Gryffindor, dan keuletan yang diunggulkan Hufflepuff.

Tetapi dua sifatnya, licik dan ambisiuslah, yang membangun citra seorang Draco Malfoy di mata mereka yang tak mengerti, yang tak mau memahami. Dan ia pun tak ambil peduli. Di balik topeng aristokrat angkuhnya, ia tak ingin menginterupsi.

_Kau yang paling tahu bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya_. Itulah yang ia katakan pada seseorang yang yang sekarang mendampinginya. Seorang wanita yang memberinya satu lagi anggota keluarga, ibu dari putranya; istrinya. Wanita yang sama seperti dirinya, saling merasakan cinta.

Dua ujung bibirnya melengkung dan wanita itu membalas senyumannya, ia mengerti. Wanita itulah dari sedikit orang yang memahami.

Karena di hari-hari beratnya setelah kekalahan Voldemort, detik-detik terakhir saat ia dan kedua orang tuanya berpaling, wanita itu setia mendampingi tanpa sekalipun menghakimi. Selalu mencintai dengan keteguhan hati.

_Cukup kau saja, Astoria_. Katanya.

Ya, sekali lagi Slytherin memberikan jalannya. Ia bertemu dengan Astoria di sana. Slytherin mempertemukannya dengan wanita yang kini menyandang nama keluarganya. Keluarga yang sekarang sedang mereka bina.

Voldemort memang telah menjemput alam baka. Banyak teman-teman sejawat yang mengacuhkannya karena ketidaksetiaannya.

_Rasa percaya dan kesetiaan Malfoy, buruk!_ Rutuk mereka, para anggota lain Pelahap Maut yang merasa dikhianati olehnya, serta oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Ia tak peduli, bahkan saat Voldemort mati. Ia tak ambil pusing saat para Pelahap Maut menuding satu sama lain. Karena pada akhirnya, ia lah yang tetap berkuasa, terbebas dari hukuman penjara. Ia tahu benar tindakan yang tepat untuk dimainkan.

_Ini bukanlah suatu tindakan yang licik, inilah yang disebut dengan cerdik_. Selalu begitu yang dikatakannya.

Dan kekalahan Voldemort bukan berarti akan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tetap menjaga prinsip keluarganya. Slogan yang sudah menjadi landasan hidupnya, karena sebagai Malfoy, ia tetap menjaganya; _Purity Always Conquers._ Itu yang tetap ia pegang teguh, tak ia harapkan untuk runtuh.

_Aku tidak ambisius, tetapi serius. Tidak main-main dengan suatu hal yang kuinginkan._ Begitu pulalah yang ia katakan.

Dalam naungan Slytherin, Draco Malfoy menemukannya. Wanita yang seperti dirinya, dari status darah hingga perasaan yang pelan-pelan tumbuh di antara mereka. Cintanya tumbuh karena terbiasa dan itu tidak membuat rasa cintanya menjadi hampa, karena ia bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Astoria, sama dengan kesungguhan ayahnya yang mencintai ibunya.

Dihadapan Astoria, ia bukan Draco Malfoy dengan topeng angkuhnya, bukan sosok apatis dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Wanita itu meruntuhkan keangkuhannya dan merebut perhatiannya.

"Astoria," ia mengumam nama, wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya menengokkan kepala. Lalu, menatapnya. Suara seorang bocah laki-laki, putranya, memenuhi ruang keluarga yang menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul bersama.

Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan telepati. Saat tak ada kalimat yang terucap, tetapi dapat dimengerti dengan tepat. Saat sorot mata berubah menjadi begitu sarat makna, mengucap cinta tanpa kata.

Sekarang, Draco Malfoy tahu yang ia cari. Walaupun banyak orang yang tak mengerti dan tak mau memahami.

-::-

**Selesai**

-::-

**Catatan:**

Saya tidak begitu yakin ini bisa disebut dengan Malfoy-centric atau tidak. Dan untuk fic pendek pertama saya di Fandom Harry Potter, bersediakah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review?

-::-


End file.
